


The Way Your Lips Say My Name

by Lil_Lottie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dinner, F/M, Love Confessions, Slice of Life, Slightly Ambiguous Relationship Status, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay have a conversation during dinner.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	The Way Your Lips Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> For Iron.

His lips form the word _Kathryn_ as he places the glass to his lips. Chakotay’s eyes never leave hers as he drinks his wine. Neelix had given the bottle to the captain, saying he got it while on shore leave. She couldn’t force herself to consume the alien beverage, and Chakotay never backed down from a challenge.

“It’s good,” he says as he sets the glass back down. 

Kathryn watches his hand as he relaxes his grip and then brings his hand back to his fork. Her eyes trail up the length of his arm, over his shoulder, to his face. The room is dimly lit--she opted for candles instead of having the lights of the room on--and there’s a soft shadow highlighting the tattoos on his face.

“Your replicator skills have only improved through the years,” Chakotay raises his eyebrows as if trying to prompt her to speak. 

She merely brought her fork to her mouth, chewing quietly. 

“Well, I can speak for the two of us,” Chakotay’s eyes sparkled as the corner of his mouth raised slightly, “B'Elanna made improvements to the Warp Core. She said she used some of Seven’s Borg technology to enhance the processes. Tom and Harry conveniently destroyed it before it could be properly tested.” He laughed, his lips parting just slightly as the sound escaped.

Kathryn couldn’t get the sound of her name on his lips out of her head. Chakotay says it as if it’s a wine supposed to be savored--she hopes it’s better than the alien beverage he’s currently forcing himself to drink. 

“I know you don’t like the sound of my voice that much.”

But she does. And half of her wants to savor it. 

“Captain?” And there it is. Back to captain. She inhales as she brings her mug of coffee to her lips--hot and black, just as she likes it. 

“If it weren’t for Tom and Harry, nothing exciting would ever happen on this ship,” She finally says. 

Chakotay chuckles, “I think B’Elanna would be a lot happier without them around. Though I’m sure someone else would pop up to cause her trouble.” 

“Oh, I’m almost sure of it.” 

Neither of them say anything more as they eat in peaceful silence. It was comfortable, she told herself. She was going to pretend like there wasn’t anything left unsaid.  
\---

_I missed you._

_I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you._

_I love you._

\---

She keeps her mouth shut, so she doesn’t sound like a schoolgirl with a crush. She’s the captain of Voyager, lost in the Delta Quadrant; there was no time for her to think of anything other than getting her crew home. 

\---

_“Kathryn, I love you.”_

_“It is irresponsible for a captain to be involved with a member of their crew.”_

_“We have been trapped in the Delta Quadrant for years. We may never return home. There is no one for us to answer to out here.”_

\---

“I was afraid you were upset with me,” there was an honesty in Chakotay’s voice that caught her off guard. 

“I’d only be upset if you tried to mutiny again.” She let herself laugh at that. 

“Never.” 

She went back to pushing her food around her plate. Things had changed between them, and their weekly dinners only reinforced the fact. 

He wants something from her. 

She’s too afraid to give it.

“I worry about you.”

Kathryn raises an eyebrow, “Why is that?”

“You keep too much to yourself. You know you can let me in.”

She thought that was the point of these dinners. They needed to be on the same page, to see eye to eye. And they did. For the most part.

“Chakotay.”

“My feelings for you are unchanged, Kathryn,” And there it was again.

Kathryn.

She watches the way it forms on his lips.

She lets it settle in her mind. _Kathryn._

“I am your captain.” It’s a warning.

“I know. Being your first officer has let me get to know you. All of you. Not just as a captain but as a person. You could have locked my people and me up in the brig, but you gave us a chance, gave me a chance. You let me be by your side, and I have supported you through every decision, alien planet, and Borg encounter. I have cared for you through all of it, and I have never let that get in the way of my actions, just as I am sure your feelings for me have not gotten in the way of yours.”

Feelings. 

She stands, picking up their empty plates, clearing the table.

“Captain.” He says. 

\---

_“I am honored you chose me as your first officer.”_

_“I trust your command capabilities, Chakotay, and hope our crews can find common ground and become friends.”_

_“I feel the same, Captain.”_

\---

“I expect you on the bridge at 0700.” She says as she walks him to the door.

“And I expect you to get a decent night’s sleep.”

She sleeps as well as she can, but she isn’t going to say that.

“Goodnight, Chakotay.”

He reaches his hand out and cups her cheek. His finger brushes the tender, slightly purple skin under her eyes. It's too close, too intimate, and everything Starfleet says is inappropriate between a captain and their first officer. He leans down, and she knows she should move away. Chakotay brushes his lips against hers, and she places her hand in his hair, pulling him to her. He kisses her gently, like she, of all people, might break under him. When he pulls back, she can feel his hot breath on her lips as he fights with himself to pull away completely.

“Goodnight, _Kathryn_.” 

She watches him leave her quarters, and her fingers absentmindedly trail up to her lips. They still tingle. They always do after. 

She feels like a child as she stares at the door, missing the warmth he provided.

She loves him.

He loves her. 

She knows they’ll repeat this over and over until she breaks.


End file.
